


Watermelon

by curiumKingyo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Food Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, top!Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will never thought it was possible to be sexy eating watermelon. And yet, here it is Frederick, carefreely eating a thick slice of the pink fruit and looking positively sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon

Will never thought it was possible to be sexy eating watermelon. If asked, he'd say people might look happy, satisfied, even playful while eating waternelon, but not particularly sexy. And yet, here it is Frederick, carefreely eating a thick slice of the pink fruit and looking positively sexy.

Will is sweating under the unforgiving July sun, running around the backyard tossing a tennis ball to the dogs. He is tired but after a long week the physical exertion is doing him good. He stops for a moment to wipe sweat off his face and looks at the back porch, where Frederick is sitting.

Will smiles. Frederick has earned his place in Will's heart, gone from an annoying aquaintance to an ally, to friend and now to this. Will liked to call him his boyfriend, in part because it felt right, in part because it made Frederick blush beautifully.

And as he looks he is convinced the temperature is rising because a burning heat begins to spread down his neck and chest. He just don't think the high temperature has anything to do with the sun.

No, it has everything to do with Frederick sitting on a rocking chair in the back porch, bare feet pushing against the wooden floor and causing the chair to swing gently. Will watches as he smiles, completely absorbed in the task of eating a generous slice of watermelon.

He is wearing a thight light green shirt and loose pants, and for once his hair is floppy and down with no product to keep it in place. His smile is beautifully genuine as he licks the thick watermelon juice off his lips. 

As he takes another bite more juice slides down his mouth and chin, some of it going down his neck and drawing a shiny line on his olive skin.

Will's eyes follow that droplet hungrily.

The profiler drops the tennis ball and doesn't even pay attention to the dogs going crazy trying to get it. He crosses the lawn with purposeful strides and stops right in front of Frederick.

"Do you want a piece?" Frederick asks, showing the half eaten slice of watermelon with a juice drenched smile.

"Yes, please." Will replies and when Frederick moves up to take another piece for him, he grabs the psichiatrist's chin and brings his face closer. "But I want this one." 

Will licks Frederick's lips before plunging his tongue inside the sweetened mouth. Frederick gasps a little before wantonly accepting Will's tongue, caressing it with his own. His lips and tongue are not only sweet but also cool and fresh since the fruit had been in the refrigerator.

When they pull away Frederick has a deep blush on his cheeks and his lips are even more kissable, plump and red. "Delicious." Will says and they both know he is not talking about the fruit. Frederick smiles with darkened eyes and opens his lips into a perfect 'o' before bringing the slice of watermelon close to them. He draws his tongue over the juicy fruit and finally closes his lips and teeth over it, releasing a downright pornographic moan as he does so.

Will has to bite his lip in order to contain his own moan. His cock, that has been at half mast for quite a while now, suddenly fills to full hardness making his head spin with lack of blood. His eyes don't leave Frederick's as he straddles the other man's lap, pressing his erection into his boyfriend's lower belly.

Frederick grunts and pushes against Will's sun kissed body, his own cock quickly swelling under Will's heat. His fingers are sticky with juice and he pushes them into Will's mouth. The profiler takes them eagerly, sucking the fresh and sweet taste off the skin. His tongue rolls around the digits, pulling them deeper into his mouth. Frederick takes the cue and begins to slowly thrust them in and out of Will's thightly sealed lips.

Will's hips keep drawing small circles, pushing his clothed erection against Frederick's body. The psichiatrist takes another bite, pressing his lips flatly against the pink fruit and causing more juice to spill to cover his hands and slide down his arm. Will's breath catches as he looks at the stray drops of liquid running over Frederick's skin while still trying to keep eye contact with the man.

Frederick's cock is hard and heavy under Will's body and the profiler grinds down in it with fervor. Their breaths mingle in the warm air, sweet and moist, clinging to their skin. Frederick pulls Will's shirt off and throws it away with no consideration for their current location. It is true that the road in front of their house is not much used and they are in the back porch, but still, they are in a very open and public space.

Will shivers as Frederick's cool and sweet tongue laps at the salt coating his skin, his slick fingers running up and down Will's chest hungrily. When said fingers reach the hem of Will's pants he pulls them down just enough to set his cock free. The hard erection bobbed up and stood tall and proud between them, the very tip brushing the soft fabric of Frederick's shirt.

They groan in unisson when Frederick wraps a long hand around Will's cock and pumps the head carefully. The profiler bucks into the ring of Frederick's fingers, his own hands crushing the doctor's arms with a shaky grip. Will leans forward and kisses Frederick again, all teeth and fury this time.

"I want you in me..." Will blows the words into Frederick's lips and the doctor consumes them eagerly, spurring into action immediately.

He reaches for the tray where the cut watermelon sits and dips his fingers in the lush juice gathered at the bottom. "Rise up." He murmurs against Will's chest and the profiler scrambles to stand up and take his baggy jeans off. He plants his knees firmly on the chair seat, pushing his body up and leaning over Frederick. The psychiatrist brings his juice coated fingers up between Will's legs and carefully circles his thight entrance.

The juice is nowehere near as thick and slick as lube but it doesn't feel any different from those desperate and messy times they used but spit and sweat to ease the burn.

Frederick presses the first finger in slowly, taking time to appreciate the little noises leaving Will's lips. He thursts the finger with such precision and delicacy that Will can't understand why he couldn't make it through med school. When he presses the second digit in Will is a quivering mess, his cock harder than ever pressed between their bodies.

"Ride." Frederick orders and Will has to take a moment to breath and not come right on spot. Frederick keeps nuzzling his chest and neck lovingly and doesn't stop when Will finally begins to move. He brings his body up, rising on his knees until only the very tips of Frederick's fingers are still inside him; then he bounces back down forcefully with half formed groans echoing in the hollow of Frederick's throat.

He rides the long and slender fingers with wild abandon and doesn't even notice when another one is added. Suddenly, Frederick pulls them away but Will doesn't have time to complain; as soon as both his hands are free he opens the fly on his pants and takes his hard prick in hand. This time it is Will who goes for the watermelon tray, scooping juice and dribbling it over the erected cock. It is still a bit cold and Frederick hisses only to be soothed by a powerful pump of Will's hot hand.

The handjob barely lasts for three pumps and they go back to their original plan. Will once again rise on his knees while Frederick positions himself at the younger man's entance. He guides Will's descend, helping the trembling thights to support the younger man's weight. Slowly and steadly they maneuver until Will is fully seated in Frederick's lap, completely impaled by his cock.

Will kisses the lingering watermelon taste on Frederick's lips and cheeks as he moves his hips in long and slow circles. The angle permits a deep penetration and Will takes advantage of it, bringing the thick head of Frederick's cock to his prostate every other thrust.

Frederick grabs Will's erection and slides his palm over the slicked head, smearing pre come down the shaft. Will's rhytm falters for a moment but soon he finds a way to thrust up into the soft hand around him and to slam down into the cock buried deep inside him with elegant and swift movements.

Frederick's toes curl as the heat enveloping his erection proves too powerful to him. Even if the feeling of Will's warm and soft walls pressing and massaging his cock wasn't enought, then certainly the look of ecstasy and abandon on his face would. As he works on his steady rhythm, his sweat drenched curls cling to his skin or turn into wild little loops than Frederick wants to wear on his fingers like precious rings. A deep blush colors his cheeks as well as his chest and his lips are raw and shiny from their numerous kisses.

The psychiatrist arches off the chair when he comes, a gutural sound escaping his lips as his cock pulses inside the profiler's welcoming body. Will clings to him passionately, body moving frantically as he gets closer and closer to his own release.  
When he finally comes it is with Frederick's name on his lips.

Frederick holds him sweetly while his heart races madly in his chest. The doctor coos and pets him, sliding perfectly round nails down his sweaty back. The air around them smell of sex and watermelon and Will feels a connection forming and knows he will never see watermelons with the same eyes.

He moves to get a better look at Frederick's sated face and the psychiatrist's softening cock slips out of him, causing some come to dribble down his hole. The feeling makes him shiver and Frederick mistakes the slight shake, caressing his sweaty brow and blaming the cooling wind for it.

"We should get inside." He says softly and Will nods silently making no move to get up. "We must shower and feed the dogs."

"And ourselves..." Will adds smiling. Frederick retributes the smile in kind, his eyes shine with love and desire.

"Well, if you are hungry there is plenty of watermelon back in the kitchen." Will punches his arm playfully and squeaks as Frederick steals a deep kiss. It doesn't taste of watermelon anymore, but of sunny afternoons and love and Frederick. Will couldn't ask for any other flavour.


End file.
